


A Fairy Tale Juliet

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, Interspecies, Merpeople, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-21
Updated: 2005-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know. She'd be weird enough for this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fairy Tale Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. She'd be weird enough for this.

Luna Lovegood lay on a rock jutting out of the Hogwarts lake. She had one hand in the cool water, the June sun hot on her back, and she was waiting.

It didn't take long before she felt the touch of another hand, smooth slippery fingers crawling over hers. She smiled dreamily as the eyes appeared behind the ripples of water, large and alien.

They rarely spoke, she and her merman: they didn't need to. Today, though, Luna spoke the spell, and said one word: 'Tonight?'

The merman nodded. The last caress of his fingers on hers was a promise.


End file.
